Al Sah-Him & Al-Kannari
by The Pootamis
Summary: A choice had been made. A choice that would bring the world to its knees. A choice that would bring forth a new era. If only Starling City knew of the storm that was about to come its way.


The Alpha-Omega. A deadly bioweapon. A virus that had been used once before. The Outbreak. That is what many have called the events that had taken place in Hong Kong a few years ago. An outbreak that had killed hundreds. Had left many infected by this deadly virus. A virus that had spread like wildfire. Spread until suddenly it had vanished without a trace before it could spread any further. But it had returned. It had returned into the hands of Ra's al Ghul. That is what he had told them anyways. A man that silently follows after them with his trusty bow in his hand. A man that needed no introduction. Didn't need to guess what everyone around him felt towards him.

Hatred. Undeniable hatred. Especially one woman. One dirty haired blonde woman that he can feel staring holes into the back of his head. Staring daggers at him as he slowly leads her and her teammates through the rough terrain. The rough terrain of Nanda Parbat. Home of The League of Assassins. Once his former home. A place he had called home for two years but no longer. No longer was this place his home and soon these men and women would no longer be his companions. He would no longer have to deal with a older sister seeking vengeance upon him staring at him in the back. He would no longer have to deal with walking across a rocky terrain with a billionaire that liked to play hero. He would no longer have to be friendly with two of the biggest reasons why his Undertaking had failed in the first place. Would no longer have any of them be his teammates after this mission was complete. A simple mission. A mission to destroy the lone aircraft that would be used to spread this deadly virus throughout the city. This lone aircraft that he knew just where to look. Knew just where Raus would have it hidden and he is proven to be correct when he comes to look down to see it.

Find a lone black jet inside of a ditch. This jet that was the key to Raus al Ghul's plan. A plan that he would stop before the day ends. Such a turn of events for him. To be a villain one day and a hero the next. But he wouldn't think about this. Right now he has a job to do causing him to come to a stop and glance all around at his companions for a brief moment before turning his sights back forward down below nodding his head towards the black jet.

" There it is. The plane Raus intends to use to spread the Alpha Omega over Starling City."

Hearing a deep breath coming from her side paying a quick glance over as she sees Felicity hunching over taking deep breathes slowly Laurel turns her head back forward.

" I need to be within fifty yards to breach the plane's internal mainframe and navigation software then i should be able to remote ground the thing…."

" Quiet."

Glaring over at the once called Dark Archer as she finds his eyes glued forward slowly Felicity glances around her surroundings.

" I don't see anything."

Words that barely escape her mouth before in a sudden motion Malcolm retrieves an arrow from his quiver and unleashes an arrow soaring through the air that lands clean against a hooded figure that had been silently making his way up towards her. Such a scene that makes her jump up in total surprise as she watches the assassin's body slide down the rough terrain and down below causing her to snap her gaze back towards Malcolm finding him slowly making his way forward with a hint of a knowing smirk across his face. A smirk that she just wished she could just wipe off from his face. This smirking knowing he had just saved her life. Possibly saved the life of the woman standing by her side. A woman that everyone knew of her opinion towards the older woman. And none could blame her. None could blame her for wanting to seek vengeance upon the man that had put a plan in motion resulting in the death of her little sister. A woman that she couldn't help but admire. Couldn't help but admire how truly strong minded she is. Couldn't help but admire her determination for justice. For her will drive never letting anything get her down.

But a woman that deep down she also couldn't help but feel concerned about. Concerned over all of this. Concerned about how she has taken the sheer fact that Oliver Queen was no longer with them. In fact he might not even exist anymore. But she had to believe. Had to believe that he was still there deep inside and this woman was the key. The key to bringing him back from that dark place. From whatever tricks and manipulations that Raus al Ghul might have done to him. A woman that she can remember like yesterday leaving the rest of Team Arrow's side to spend what was told to be the last night Oliver Queen would exist. A night that had been long and hard before the next morning they had departed. Departed with the older Lance sibling looking fierce.

Looking stone cold daring any that wished to be harmed to talk to her. Wished to be destroyed to simply approach her. Such actions that lead to a lone plane ride home with one blonde wondering what exactly happened with them. What exactly had these two former lovers shared with each other. A question that she only wanted to be answered even more when she had seen it. A faint smile coming across Laurel's face. The faintest of smiles for such a brief moment before it had disappeared as though she sensed she was being watched.

" There will be more."

A statement that becomes too true as they get within yards of the aircraft. Within yards before Malcolm retrieves another arrow from his quiver and sends the arrow soaring through the air driving it clean into an assassin's chest sending them back to where they had once came. An assassin followed by another and then another that emerge from numerous hiding spots from all around them. Emerge from behind rocks from above giving them the high ground as they point arrows at them. As assassins emerge from the rocky hills charging forward with swords in their hands. Such a scene that is watched in total silence for a brief moment before all hell breaks loose. All hell breaks loose when the sound of a gunshot echoes through the air. A gun shot followed by another as Diggles pulls back on the trigger to the automatic weapon strapped to his shoulder sending a barrage of well placed bullets into the hearts of a few charging assassins making their way down the rocky terrain towards them. Gunshots that quickly follow coming from another as circuits coming to life echoes through the air. Circuits of Ray Palmer's Atom suit comes to life as he snaps to the side extending his right arm out before small explosions erupt in the distance. Explosions were charging assassins once were causing them to be thrown back. Cause them to be thrown to the side and come crashing down into the rocky terrain.

Cause for arrow after arrow to be unleashed by Malcolm as he sends assassins wielding bows flooding off from the high grounds as he moves around avoiding their returning fire. Such a scene that Felicity can't help but watch in shock. Watch in shock as her companions one after another spread out to engage in their own personal battles. Personal battles against these charging forces causing her to stick close to Laurel. Stick close until she is pushed back from having an end of a blade coming to pierce her. Pushed out of the way by Laurel as he blocks the sword strike with her baton before with a flick of her wrist she redirects the end of the assassin's blade upward and delivers a kick to their chest sending them flying back. Flying back only to leap back up to their feet before they meet the end of a baton sending them back down back first to the ground with a thud. Such a sight that makes the blonde tech girl back pedal across the dirt trying to put as much ground as she can away from the battles taking place. Battles that she can only watch in awe. Watch in awe like she has done so many times before from the safety of her computer screen. Watch in awe as swords clash between Malcolm and these assassins that just charge forward at him only to be sent to the ground. Only watch in awe as Diggle guns down assassin after assassin that even get a couple of yards towards him as he back pedals with a sheer look of determination and focus across his facial features. Only watch as Ray Palmer. Her boyfriend bats away every single assassin like they were nothing. Bats them away using his high powered suit. A suit that she watches take off into the air as arrows come soaring back down from high above before he turns his attention solely to them and before she knows it the edge of the cliff explodes bringing all of the attacking assassins barreling to the ground. Barreling to their deaths as their bodies crash to the rocky exterior. Coming crashing causing her to look towards her boyfriend with a mixture of shock and awe in her eyes.

A look that turns quickly to horror within a flash. Within a span of just a second when a loud scream is heard. A loud scream that sends a shock wave barreling into Ray Palmer's back causing sparks to erupt from all around his suit. Cause him to drop down to one knee as his Atom suit begins to malfunction. Begins to freeze as more and more assassins gain some distance towards him. Gain some distance until it happens. Until a sword comes barreling through his chest causing her eyes to go wide in horror.

" Nooo!"

Scrambling up to her feet with her eyes glued to her boyfriend racing forward just as she nears Palmer suddenly Felicity is forced back to the ground when the end of a baton strikes her clean in the face causing a sickening snap to echo through the air. Cause her glasses to go flying off as she lands down on the hard rocky exterior with what she thought to be a broken nose. An sudden attack that makes her look up in blurry vision to see her. To see Laurel looking straight at her with another by her side. Looking down towards her with a blank emotionless look that just sends a chill up and down her spine. A chill that only turns to horror when she sees the slightly older woman turn to nod her head slightly towards the assassin by her side. An assassin that she can only watch with wide eyes rip the helmet off from her boyfriend's head before in a sudden motion bring the sword in their hand across her boyfriend's throat and slice away causing his head to bow down as a puddle of his blood quickly forms underneath him. Such a sight that makes her vision blurry as she snaps her attention back towards Laurel finding her staring directly at her. Staring directly at her with the same emotionless look across her face. A look that makes her scream before she snaps up to her feet and charges forward. Charges forward only to be sent to her knees when she feels a knee being driven hard into her stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of her until before she knows it she feels a hand grabbing her roughly by her hair and an edge of a blade coming to rest against her throat.

Hearing the sound of his clip running dry dropping the automatic rifle in his hands in favor of retrieving his handgun from his belt in a fluid motion raising up his gun without any hesitation Diggle sends a bullet soaring through the air that lands clean against its mark sending an assassin crumpling to the ground. An assassin followed by another as he changes directions nailing another directly in the head before as a scream coming from a familaur being echoes through the air Diggle snaps around pointing the end of his firearm forward only for his eyes to go wide at what he sees. Sees the form of Laurel Lance standing by the side of an assassin that holds Felicity down with a blade held directly underneath her chin with the side of the blade digging into the blonde tech girl's throat drawing blood. Such a sight that makes his eyes just go wide in total shock as he looks away from Felicity's tear stained face to look over towards Laurel. Look over towards her finding her staring directly at him with a cold look across her face. This look that just makes his eyes widen before his facial features suddenly harden as his grip around his firearm tightens.

" Drop it."

Disposing of the assassin hanging on the end of his blade down to the ground snapping his head over towards where he heard the command coming from as he looks up to find Laurel Lance commanding a shell shocked John Diggle to drop his weapon to the ground while a clearly terrified Felicity is seen kneeling down from a short distance away with an assassin holding her at knife point a shocked expression comes across Malcolm's face. An expression that only widens when he glances away finding another one of his companions laying in a puddle of his own blood. Laying in a large puddle with his lifeless eyes staring forward while sparks continue to surge out from his robotic suit every now and then.

But there was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. A feeling as though he was being watched intently. As though someone had their eyes trained only on him. A feeling that he follows back to the source finding the assassin holding Felicity at knife point staring directly at him. An assassin whose identity remains a mystery to him thanks to the hood covering their face. Thanks to the glimpse of a black mask covering their face underneath. But he had a feeling. A strange feeling that he knew who was under the hood. A strange feeling he knew who exactly was wearing the mask.

" Now!"

Feeling his facial features only hardening from the command being directed his way paying a quick glance down towards Felicity finding her eyes just begging and pleading with him to obey the command. Just begging with him to drop the gun as silent trails of blood come trickling down her neck. A sight that makes him turn to look towards Laurel before slowly he drops his gun to the ground and raises his hands up in surrender. Such a sight that makes Malcolm's eyes go wide as he glances around finding numerous assassins directing the ends of arrows at him. A sight that makes him curse under his breath before he drops his bow and raises his hands up in surrender mirroring his companion. An reaction that quickly follows another when he sees Laurel turning her gaze away to look up. To look up towards the cliffs. A gaze that he follows before his eyes widen when he sees Oliver Queen standing on the edge of the cliff.

Standing on the edge with two guards accompanying him before he watches in silence the younger man make his way down the rocky surroundings heading directly for Laurel. Heading directly for the dirty blonde haired woman that he swears smiles faintly at him before he watches a scene that just makes his eyes go wide. The scene of Oliver Queen coming to stop by Laurel's side to rest a hand gently down on her cheek causing her eyes to close from his touch before he brings her into a gentle kiss.

" Al-Kannari."

Feeling her lips curling up from his soft gentle tone leaning into his touch reaching up gently Laurel lays her gloved hand on top of his own holding it in place.

" Al Sah-Him."

Such affection. This scene of affection that a few can't help but look towards in complete shock. In complete shock as these former lovers stare towards each other with smiles. Smiles that suddenly are directed away and up above with the sound of clapping is heard. The sound of clapping coming from a lone figure. A figure that can only smile down towards the young couple as he makes his way down with numerous assassins surrounding him.

" Well done. Well done Al-Kannari. You've proven your loyalty to The League of Assassins."

A statement that gets a mixture of emotions. Nothing but shock coming from the blonde crying silently on her knees looking up towards the young couple pleading with them with her eyes hoping it wasn't true. John Diggle. The usually composed veteran soldier looking towards them with nothing but hatred. With nothing but a look of betrayal. As for Malcolm Merlyn? His reaction would surprise the most. A look of interest. This look that he directs towards the young couple trying to read them. Trying to gauge what is going through their minds. Such a gesture that earns him a look. A look being directed his way by Raus al Ghul whom simply shakes his head sadly.

" Mr Merlyn? I am truly disappointed in you. I gave you your freedom against my better judgment and this is how you repay the league?"

Seeing that he has the man's full attention letting out a defeated sigh slowly Raus glances over to his side at Oliver and Laurel finding the former with an arm wrapped around the later while her gloved hands grip his cloak.

" I would sentence you to death however your fate now lies within their hands and their hands alone."

Turning his attention over towards the young couple as he finds them turning to look towards each other. Turning to look towards each other almost having a silent conversation with each other before a slight nod coming from Oliver causes him to witness a small smile come across Laurel's face. A smile that he watches be directed his way for a brief moment before she turns to look towards the assassin by her side. The very same assassin that he can feel staring directly at him. This assassin that he watches turn to look towards her receiving nothing but a nod. A nod that causes the assassin to release their hold on Felicity and be replaced with another as they come slowly to stand directly in front of them blocking his view. To come to stand directly across from him as he sees every single assassin slowly backing up out of the corner of his eye causing his interest to pick up. Pick up until it gets to an alltime high as he watches the assassin slowly reach up and throw back their hood. Throw back their hood revealing a familaur wave of blonde hair. A familaur wave of blonde hair that makes his eyes widen in realization before they go as wide as saucers when they remove their mask revealing their face to him. A face that he never thought he would ever see again. A face in which he thought he had rid the world of.

Sara Lance. The first Black Canary staring daggers at him. Staring at him with her hand clutching the handle of her sword tightly causing silent cracks to be heard coming from her gloved hand. A woman that he could clearly see what their intentions were on this day causing a smirk to come across his face as his hand comes down to retrieve his sword.

" The rules are simple."

Raising up his sword slowly Malcolm turns his gaze to look towards Raus finding him looking at him with a stern look.

" As you personally know you have commited a crime against the league and that can't go unpunished. However as you know you have the right to a trial by combat. This woman here you have wronged and i have been advised would serve to be the appropriate opponent for you on this day. Defeat her and you will walk away a free man. If you are unable to defeat her. You will never leave this ground."

Smirking over at the older man extending his hand out slowly Malcolm points the end of his sword out over towards Sara causing her to tilt her head slightly at him.

" I accept the challenge."

Feeling her eyes only stinging even more as more silent tears come trickling down her cheeks watching in total silence as she sees Sara slowly make her way forward with the end of her sword pointing towards Malcolm circling around him as he does the same before she has a chance to react suddenly Felicity jerks her head back when she feels something sharp pricking the side of her neck. Something that as quickly as she feels it the feeling is gone and her vision starts to darken. Starts to darken as the sound of swords clash echoes through the air. The very last sight that she sees before her world goes black and her body goes limp.

* * *

Cold. The cold surface of a floor. A swish. The sound of wings soaring through the air. A sound that Suddenly makes her eyes snap open. Makes her eyes crack open finding herself staring at another. Another that she can see is clearly still unconscious. Still out cold with what looked to be his hands bound behind his back tightly in binds. A scene that makes her snap wide open before a silent chuckle freezes her in her spot. Freezes her causing her to cautious turn her gaze towards her side to find Laurel Lance staring down towards her with a grin across her face as she is being held from behind by behind by Oliver that she finds staring directly at her with a look that she never thought she would ever see coming from him. This stone cold look. This look that just makes her eyes start to burn. This was not the Oliver Queen that she knew. This was not the hero that she knows. This was not the man that she has been secretly falling for. No he was something else. Something that she didn't want to know. What she did know was Oliver Queen was truly dead. Dead to never return as so was Laurel Lance. A woman that she can't help but turn her gaze towards with a pleading look before she softly whispers out as a lone tear trickles down her cheek.

" Why?"

Gently wiggling herself out of Oliver's embrace silently making her way over with her gaze never leaving the blonde tech girl's own kneeling down slowly Laurel leans forward before she whispers into her ear.

" Because i can."

Without giving her a chance to react in a sudden motion reaching out Laurel grabs a fistful of Felicity's hair and roughly pulls her head up causing a scream of pain to escape the blonde's lips.

" You are truly predictable. To think we actually considered having you join us."

Releasing her hold on the blonde's hair rising up to her feet shaking her head in disgust slowly Laurel makes her way back to Oliver's side and reaches down to return his hands where they had been resting before leaning back directly into his chest.

" But i suppose everyone is entitled to a last request so i will tell you why. That night. The night you and Mr Diggle turned your backs on Oliver, I however never left. I however decided to take a different path. Once everyone was asleep, I payed a visit to having a personal meeting with The Demon's Head. And when this meeting concluded we came to an agreement. An agreement that works for all sides."

Without looking away gently Laurel lays her gloved hands down to rest on top of Oliver's own causing her to feel him kissing the side of her head that just makes her lips curl upward.

" As you can guess the terms on my end were simple. I wanted Oliver for myself. I wanted the man that i love back. At first he was reluctant to agree to my terms. In short he thought it might be best to have one of his daughters marry my beloved. However it has been proven to him through her past actions that Nyssa can't truly be trusted. She can not be truly trusted to do was it right. The future of The League of Assassins is not with her at the front. So when he offered me what his terms would be, I accepted without any argument. Without any counter."

Without turning her gaze away from Felicity that just looks at her with confusion reaching down gently Laurel moves Oliver's hands to gently rest against her stomach causing her to see the blonde tech girl's eyes to wide in realization.

" That's right. I will give my beloved an heir. I will give birth to the heir of the future Demon's head. Our child. Our beautiful baby boy that will soon grow inside of my belly once we finished ridding Starling City of the corrupt."

Such a statement that only makes her eyes widen even further at seeing just how serious she is. Just how serious she is about doing this. About committing this act. This final act of betrayal towards her. Towards Diggle. Towards the citizens of Starling City. Citizens that once she had sworn to protect. Had once sworn an oath to ensure justice would be delivered. A Laurel Lance that she doesn't see before her now. Doesn't see the fiery blonde haired woman that would always fight for the little guy. Instead she sees something else. This shell of once a strong minded woman. A woman that she can't help the look of disgust from coming across her face.

" And what about them!? Huh!? What about the citizens of Starling City that are innocent!? What about Thea!? What about your father!? Do they even mean anything to you!?"

Letting out a bitter chuckle gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's hands as a smirk comes across her face.

" Nobody is innocent in Starling City. As my father goes well….let's just say he made his bed and now he has to lie in it. He tried to kill the man that i love. He tried to destroy him. Destroy his legacy and for that i'll never forgive him. As far as i'm concerned he is dead to me. Now as Thea goes…."

Feeling a gentle kiss being placed on the side of her head leaning back gently Laurel squeezes Oliver's hands as a small smile comes across her face.

" Thea Queen no longer exists."

" What did you do to her?"

Suddenly as she hears Laurel letting out a small laugh instantly an intense glare forms across Felicity's face.

" What we did is give her another chance at life. By now she has woken up from her drug induced coma resting in a comfortable bed on the west coast not remembering a thing. Not remembering who we are or anything about her past. As far as she is concerned her name is Willa Holland and she is a young single woman living on the west coast with more money in her bank accountant than she will ever need for five lifetimes."

Seeing nothing but shock coming across her face suddenly as she hears a faint voice coming from behind turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder as she sees an assassin whispering something into his ear waiting silently as she sees him leaning forward to whisper something into her ear a look of surprise comes across Laurel's face.

" Already?"

Receiving nothing but her hands being squeezed in reply returning the gesture slowly Laurel turns her gaze back towards Felicity with a grin coming across her face.

" I'm afraid our conversation has to be cut short."

Without having a chance to react suddenly Felicity feels a pair of arms roughly grabbing her arms and lift her up from the ground as a loud alarm echoes through the air. An alarm with red lights blinking as the hanger of the jet slowly opens. Slowly opens causing her eyes to go wide as saucers as she watches herself being lead forward towards the hanger causing her to thrash against her captors in an attempt to break free. Such an attempt that only earns her a swift punch to the face causing her legs to give out before she feels herself being dragged towards the hanger. Dragged before she is forced around and lifts her head up to find herself staring down towards a pair of black boots. Black boots until she feels a gloved hand raising her head up by her chin to meet a pair of green eyes that just glare daggers at her.

" Felicity Smoak? You have failed this city."

In a swift motion without giving her a chance to respond rearing back Laurel drives her boot into Felicity's chest sending her flying back before instantly she watches her disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Feeling a hand coming down to gently rub her stomach letting out a content sigh snuggling closer into his side only to feel a gentle kiss being placed on the top of her head feeling her lips curling up leaning up slowly Laurel rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder and closes her eyes. Closes her eyes with her smile only getting wider as she feels his head coming to rest against her head while his fingers gently rub soothing circles around her stomach. Around her expanding stomach. Around what is their. Their child. A baby boy that grows with every passing day.

The son of Al Sah-Him Al-Kannari. A son that would grow up with a loving father and mother that would watch proudly him grow up. Watch proudly as he would take up the reins of being the leader of The League of Assassins alongside his wife. A wife by the name of Mia Dearden. A wife that showed Queen men truly picked only the strongest women to stand by their sides. But for now? For now they would just lie in their private chambers with their arms wrapped around each other in possession after their first conquest. After their first completed mission that would bring forth a new era. An era that had all started with a simple event.

The cleansing of Starling City.


End file.
